


high and dry (where no one can see)

by lexa_lives_in_us



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Rarepair, Smut, They're In Love Your Honor, dairon altered parts of their body, dairon has a penis, ring of alter self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexa_lives_in_us/pseuds/lexa_lives_in_us
Summary: This is pure, self indulgent smut with Dairon's gender fluidity in the mix.orMarion is a brat, Dairon has a plan and a Ring of Alter Self.Things get naughty fairly quickly.
Relationships: Dairon/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34





	high and dry (where no one can see)

**Author's Note:**

> ...I literally have no excuse, enjoy.

They live in two separate cities, which is not a problem per se, but it’s definitely something that adds a bit more of a challenge to their already uncommon relationship.

Dairon has had several discussions with other monks and Expositors at the Cobalt Soul since they and Marion have started dating. Nothing ever too malicious, really, but few folks ever like to have their love questioned, and Dairon certainly isn’t one of those people.

It’s more question about dating a sex worker, which Dairon generally understands, but also loathes. No matter how intelligent or wise the majority of the other Expositors are, their ideals and general beliefs about sex work is still quite narrow minded.

The thing is, Marion’s awareness of her own pleasure and her own needs is the biggest turn on Dairon could ever ask for.

So yeah, their sex life is pretty fucking fantastic, all things considered.

And the things to really consider are simply how very little they manage to see each other, sometimes.

Marion is doing much better with her anxiety in regard of leaving the Chateau, but even so, in the several months since they’ve started dating, she’s only made the trip to Rexxentrum once.

So it’s mainly Dairon who takes it upon themselves to stop in Nicodranas every time they travel through the Menagerie Coast, or to actively visit the city when they have some scheduled and well deserved time off.

Impromptu visits are not always successful. Sometimes Marion can free herself up, cancel meetings with clients or shorten a few shows, but some other times Dairon only manages to have a few hours with their partner before they have to get back on the road.

So overall, scheduled time is the best time.

And this... this is one of those.

It’s clear, because Marion has had time to prepare.

And here’s the thing.

Marion’s sex drive is really high. Dairon can’t complain. They didn’t need sex in their life before they fell in love with Marion, which also means that unless they’re not around her, Dairon doesn’t particularly feel the need to pleasure themselves.

Marion, on the other hand...

But the real issue is that Marion is also the textbook definition of a little shit.

She knows that Dairon only gets turned on because of her, and she knows that there is pretty much neither of them can do about it when they’re on two opposite sides of the continent.

But Marion -and Dairon finally understands who Jester must’ve taken from- also has a couple spells up her sleeve, and she seems to find incredibly entertaining the idea of messaging Dairon whenever she is alone and thinking about them.

Needless to say, having their girlfriend panting and moaning in their mind as they’re trying to close a mission is not exactly what Dairon would call ‘helpful’.

It’s been a few weeks, now, and it’s much clear that they need some time off alone, because Marion has gotten more and more insistent with her messages, sending them more frequently and with increasing frustrated desire.

Dairon is about to explode.

They don’t find much of a release in touching themselves, and the only way they can help the building tension is to have Marion take care of it.

But Dairon is nothing if not petty, and the idea that had started to build in their mind the first time Marion had messaged them about wanting them to fuck her, has now become a true, well thought out plan.

Naturally, Marion has also thought of a plan herself.

It’s how Dairon finds themselves laying on the massive mattress in Marion’s private quarters, their Expositor outer robes messily thrown over one of the couches, and one Marion Lavorre in the middle of the room, eyes full of want trailed on them.

The moonlight shines through the barely closed drapes, and the candles lit all around the room give the atmosphere a warm, thick aura of what is about to happen.

There is music coming from the floors below, a show of dancers and artists for the more mature audience. It’s enticing, and slow, and pumping a tense energy that Dairon feels deep in their bones.

And Marion.

Gods fucking  _ dammit _ , Marion.

The tiefling is standing in the middle of the room, hips swaying on time with the music, head rolling slowly to follow the rhythm, beautiful, long hair waving through the air as she does so.

Dairon feels like the luckiest of bastards, because while there’s a show happening a few floors below them, they are getting a unique, one in a lifetime kind of spectacle.

And it’s theirs. To keep and to hold and to love.

Marion is theirs.

And Marion slips a finger under the fabric on her shoulder, until the soft satin flows down, almost like it’s made of pure water, revealing the strap of what is undoubtedly a new piece of lingerie that Dairon has never seen before.

Dairon’s legs spread almost on instinct.

Marion sways on the spot, music guiding her movements as the rest of the robe rolls over her body and onto the floor, pooling at her feet.

Dairon’s mouth goes dry, as their eyes trail from Marion’s feet, hugged in a pair of high heels, up to her calves, her thighs.

Marion’s ass is barely covered by a black piece of undergarment that most definitely isn’t there for anything but seduction.

Marion’s tail whips around her slowly, hugging her figure as it does, wrapping around her waist.

Marion keeps dancing, measured movements to accompany her as she collects the semi transparent dress she is wearing between her fingers, lifting it above her head to reveal the smooth expanse of red skin.

She is still with her back to Dairon, and they lift on one elbow, then the other, taking it all in as Marion dances, unhurried, her fingers now running through her hair, unleashing it from the braids and letting it fall wildly on her shoulders.

Dairon sits up fully, sliding off the bed, bare feet touching the cold stone floor. A shiver runs up their spine, but it has nothing to do with the breeze coming from the window, and all to do with the woman in front of them.

Marion sees them approaching and smirks, lavishly, bending over to remove the last piece of undergarment, slipping it down her long legs and giving Dairon a full view of her already glistening sex.

Dairon growls, digging their fingers into the soft flesh of Marion’s sides as she stands back up.

They drag her flush with their body, their hips pressing against her ass, and Marion’s composure crumbles at what she feels.

“Dairon…” she moans, pushing her ass harder against Dairon’s core.

Dairon sinks their teeth in Marion’s shoulder, not hard enough to be painful, but just enough to suffocate a groan.

“Someone is happy to see me.” Marion whispers, instinctively pressing herself more against Dairon’s body.

Dairon spins her around, turning them both until they are facing each other, but with Marion trapped between them and the bed.

Dairon grins as Marion’s gaze drops on the bulge between their legs, now evident even with Dairon’s loose pants.

Dairon’s hands slide down from their hold on Marion’s sides and close on Marion’s ass.

They lift her up with little to no effort, which makes Marion moan louder, as her legs wrap around Dairon’s waist.

Marion, ever the tease, presses her core against their abs, grinding down to find some semblance of release, wet folds rubbing against Dairon’s dark skin.

It’s Marion’s attempt of garning a bit of control over the situation, and if it was any other time, Dairon might let her have it her way, but not this time. Not tonight.

Tonight, Dairon has a plan, and the Gods will be witnesses, it’s going to happen.

So they take a step towards the bed and drop Marion onto it.

Marion gasps, spreading her legs open in a clear invitation, but Dairon takes a moment.

A good, long moment to devour their partner with just a glance.

Marion is even more beautiful than they remembered. And Dairon has a pretty good memory, and a very keen mind, which says a lot.

Trailing up her long legs, right where her sex is open and waiting, covered by a trimmed patch of red curls, and upwards, on Marion’s belly, Dairon stares.

They stare at the pale stretch marks around the sides, and the ones around dark burgundy nipples, signs of the most treasured love in Marion’s life.

They stare at the curve of Marion’s breasts, as they fall sideways leaving just enough room for Dairon to press their hand on.

They stare at the small tattoo decorating Marion’s hipbone, the magic that protects her during encounters with her clients, in order for her and them to fully enjoy the experience without having to worry about diseases and pregnancies.

They stare at the full lips Marion is wetting in anticipation, and at the tail that is lazily wagging on the sheets, waiting, wanting.

Dairon stares, and the hunger within them grows and growls, as they make quick work of their robes, hooking a finger on the hem of their pants to then drag them down their legs and kick them away.

Their length slips out, erected and ready, and Marion closes her eyes at the sight, body arching in pure want.

“I am going to make you  _ scream _ .” Dairon whispers, and Marion whines.

Dairon lowers themselves onto her, paying very close attention to where their body is, so that they’re not touching her, so that not even an inch of skin comes in contact with Marion’s, except for their cock.

They have talked about it before, of course.

It’s something they’ve talked about for months, actually, to use Dairon’s Ring of Alter Self for some more specific body modifications.

Dairon is pretty at ease with their body, having both gotten used to how it is and having had that ring for years to tweak some parts the way they want them to be.

They don’t feel uneasiness often, but it is not the first time that they’ve toyed with it just for personal pleasure or curiosity.

And once they’d found out that Marion had been interested in going for a  _ ride… _

Well.

“Surprise?” Dairon murmurs, and it does have the tilt of a question, to make sure that this is what Marion wants, that it is not too overwhelming.

Dairon has the tendency to overthink these matters, despite Marion always reassuring them that there is little to nothing that she doesn’t like.

Turns out, Marion  _ loves  _ surprises.

“Yes. Thank you, darling, now put it to good use.”

Marion arches against them some more, trying to inch closer to them, and Dairon lifts an eyebrow, breaking away.

“What do you want?” they ask.

Marion emits a frustrated sound, raising a hand to probably try and drag Dairon closer, but Dairon is much quicker, and they press her wrist back on the mattress.

Marion tries with her other hand: same fate.

Dairon lowers themselves onto her just enough to grab her earlobe between their teeth, sucking it lazily.

“What do you want, Marion Lavorre?” they repeat, voice dropping.

Dairon is literally throbbing, their body wanting nothing more than to sink in Marion’s warm, welcoming folds, but they will themselves to hold on, just for a little longer.

“You.” Marion pants, eyelids half closed. “I want you.”

Dairon clicks their tongue, shaking their head.

They smile, and it’s a crooked smile, sweet in a very lustful way.

“Then  _ beg  _ me.” they growl, hips jerking instinctively towards Marion, cock rubbing against her stomach. A bit of release, even if it’s gone almost immediately.

“Dairon…” Marion moans, pressing against Dairon’s length, desperate for contact. “Dairon,  _ please… _ ”

Now  _ that  _ is what Dairon wants. They’re almost surprised Marion’s given in so easily, but Dairon rarely takes the reins, so it must be more of a turn on for Marion than they’d previously imagined.

“I’m going to let you go, and you’re going to keep your hands right where they are, do you hear me?”

Marion nods, eagerly, a happy smile spreading on her face. She bites her lower lip, sharp canines poking through, and fuck, she is the hottest creature Dairon has ever laid eyes on.

They let her wrists go, so that they can prop themselves on the mattress and use their other hand to sneak between Marion’s legs.

“For Ioun, Marion…” Dairon exhales, as their fingers dip and sink into Marion’s wetness like they would into melted butter.

“Mhm?”

Marion smiles up at them, innocently, knowing full well the amount of her arousal.

Dairon slides their fingers up and down, then in a circular motion, spreading Marion’s labia out. Marion’s cunt opens up to them so easily that Dairon can’t contain another moan.

Their cock almost literally twitches in anticipation, so hard that is almost painful.

Dairon places three fingers on Marion’s entrance, and they’re about to slip them in when Marion stops them.

“Wait.” she says, and Dairon does.

No matter what game they play, no matter who is in control, if one of them says to wait, they do.

“Color?” Dairon asks, and Marion smiles with so much love that Dairon’s heart squeezes.

“Green, my darling.” Marion confirms. “I just want… I just want you directly.”

Dairon’s mouth opens in a surprised: “Oh.” and their hips move on their own, body tensing at Marion’s words.

Well, alright then.

They sit up on their knees and grab their cock, moaning softly at the relief that just that gesture gives them, and Marion clears her voice.

Dairon locks eyes with her as she slowly rolls over on her stomach, and Dairon almost cums right there and then as Marion drags her lower half of the body up, ass pressing against Dairon’s core, head resting on crossed arms.

“Is this okay?” she asks, with that innocent, sweet voice of hers.

Always knowing what she wants, how she wants it and how to take it.

Dairon loves her desperately for it.

“Perfect.” they find themselves saying, voice barely leaving them as the breath gets ripped away from their lungs.

Dairon places their palm on her ass, thumb digging in between the cheeks to spread her open once more, and Marion hums in approval.

With their other hand still gripping their cock, gently stroking it to get just enough release, Dairon positions it right on Marion’s entrance.

“Yes?” they ask, barely refraining from sinking deep inside of their lover, barely holding themselves back, and shaking in anticipation.

“Yes, Dairon.” Marion murmurs, rocking her hips backwards, trying to press herself onto Dairon. And then, with a knowing smile around her words: “ _ Please _ .”

Dairon doesn’t even bother responding, hips jerking forward on their own, as they sink hard and deep inside Marion’s cunt, splitting her open with ease.

They both release a mirrored, loud groan, as Dairon nearly falls on top of her at the sensation.

Marion is warm and wet and so soft around them.

Dairon has to lean on Marion for a moment, as the pleasure of resting inside of her this way almost overwhelms them.

“All good, my love?” Marion whispers, voice shaking.

“Y-Yes.” Dairon manages to respond. “You?”

Marion purrs, tail wagging gently to wrap around Dairon’s waist, dragging them closer. Dairon cocks sinks a bit deeper, making Dairon choke on their next breath.

“Wonderful.” Marion whispers, wiggling just slightly, inviting Dairon to move.

And Dairon does.

They move their hips backward, leaving the welcoming warmth of Marion’s sex, before sinking back inside of her, dragging loud moans from Marion’s lips.

For the first few moments, Dairon moves in and out of her, getting them both used to the new feeling, and finding the right position on the bed.

Dairon reaches forward, cautiously and tentatively wrapping their fingers around Marion’s horns, finding a good hold on both of them.

“Color?” they grunt again.

“Green,  _ fuck _ , green.” Marion whines, her body shaking in desire, neck exposed and back arched, compliant to everything Dairon is doing to her.

“Good.”

Only then Dairon slams back inside of Marion, making her cry out in pleasure.

The breeze coming from the open window makes the light of the candles sway, and the music keeps pumping loudly from the floor beneath them, as Dairon ruts relentlessly into Marion, feeling her tightening around them.

Marion’s body moves almost on its own, giving in to Dairon’s movements.

Marion cries are intelligible sounds of pure pleasure, interrupted only by the calling of Dairon’s name, a plea for something that Dairon is more than happy to give.

Dairon’s pounds into her with pure abandon, groaning and panting as their cock slips in and out of Marion. Every time they slam back into her, Marion cunt tightens some more, until they reach a point where the friction is so intense that Dairon feels themselves closer to toppling over the edge.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” they groan, making Marion tighten even more.

Dairon releases the grip on one of Marion’s horns, sneaking a hand, albeit awkwardly, around Marion’s waist and then in between her legs.

It takes a moment to change position, to find the right spot, but when Dairon goes back to fucking her, it’s with two fingers pressed against Marion’s very wet, very hard clit.

It doesn’t take long after that.

Marion’s inner muscles squeeze hard on Dairon’s cock as the woman cums, tail wrapped tightly around Dairon’s waist, keeping them pressed inside of her for just a moment more.

“Marion…” Dairon groans, barely keeping themselves steady: they know how much Marion hates to be touched or stimulated again right after having reached her orgasm. But Dairon is also so close to coming themselves that they do not know what to do.

They slip out of their lover, gripping their cock in their hand, but before they can even give a single stroke, Marion groans: “Wait.”

Dairon grunts, body shaking as they use all their willpower to do as told, and they stare as Marion rolls around and sits up, moving closer to where Dairon is still kneeling.

“Let me.” Marion says, looking up at them, and Dairon can only nod once, letting go of their cock.

Marion doesn’t even hesitate, wrapping her lips around the tip of Dairon’s length, before moving her head forward in a fluid, experienced movement, taking them all in.

Dairon nearly cries at the feeling, sinking into Marion in yet another wonderful way.

Marion’s tongue rubs against the whole length of their cock, and Marion moves quickly back and forth, sucking and moaning as she does. Dairon can’t help but jerk their hips towards Marion, hands finding a grip once more on their lover’s horns.

“Are you sure t-this is okay?” Dairon grunts, watching as Marion takes their cock into her mouth with so much eagerness, as her tail wags happily behind her.

Marion breaks away just for an instant.

“You worry about coming, and I’ll take care of the rest.” she says, husky voice and dark, bottomless eyes.

It takes just a few moments and very few movements for Dairon to cum, then, warm release pooling inside Marion’s mouth.

Dairon holds tight onto Marion’s horns, desperately trying and failing not to cry out in pleasure.

Marion helps them ride the orgasm, stopping only once Dairon’s eyes close and their body goes limp.

Marion smiles up a them, kissing their cock and then their stomach, their abs, as she lifts herself to kiss Dairon’s breasts, up and up onto their neck, and finally finding lips.

It’s a closed mouthed kiss the one she places on Dairon’s lips, and then they both collapse on the bed, a series of breathless chuckles escaping them both.

Marion takes a moment to reach for a cup of water on the bedside table, emptying it quickly, before returning to wrap herself around Dairon.

Dairon presses a kiss on Marion’s chest, right on her heart, happily snuggling in her arms.

“That was amazing, my love.” Marion whispers.

Dairon smiles, too tired to even bother keeping their eyes open.

“I agree.” they murmur. A yawn, and then: “Love you.”

Marion laughs, breathlessly, wonder, amazement and affection coloring her tone.

“Gods. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
